


Outside

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Anal Sex, Character Death, Drinking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: "Someone left the door open, who left me outsideI'm bent, I'm not brokenCome live in my lifeAll the words left unspoken, are the pages I writeOn my knees and I'm hoping, that someone holds me tonight..."





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! This will probably be one of, if not, my last fic on here. So I thought I might as well make it a good one.
> 
> This is also a Christmas present for Monster, who's been a great friend to me for over a year now. So I tried to do my best, even at things I'm usually terrible at writing c: 
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny let out a sigh as he placed his pint of beer back on the counter in front of him. Only now it was an empty glass. He let his tired brown eyes glance over to the phone of the person sitting next to him, that was the only way he could tell what day it was. He didn't have his own phone, he couldn't afford it. The wallpaper of the phone was of the man who owned the piece of technology, he was being kissed on his cheek by who Danny assumed was his wife. She was also holding a baby as she did, the blue clothes it was dressed in showing that it was his newborn son and his toddler daughter was looking at her baby brother playfully. The man next to Danny was lucky, he had the family that Danny had always wanted, but he knew he would never get. With a sad frown Danny pulled out what little money he had left and counted, he had enough for one more beer.

"Matt!" Danny called the bartender, who was drying a glass with a cloth. "Pour me another, please?" Danny requested. He knew Matt well as he came to this bar almost every day. The bartender looked at him with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked with hesitance. "You’re here all the time..." He pointed.

"One more drink." Danny responded. "Then I swear that I'm going home." Danny insisted holding out the last of his money. Matt sighed as he took the coins in his customer's hand and poured him another pint. The truth was that Danny didn't have a place to go. He was homeless. He had been for years. His clothes were ragged and ripped, dirty and had holes in them because they had been worn constantly, day after day. The money he begged people for daily, he wasted it away on alcohol. He didn't know what else to do with the amount of money he got. No one cared what he did, no one gave him a second glance. Apart from Matt, only the bartender working daily showed some sort of care as he placed another drink in front of Danny...

\---~~~---

Danny shivered as he walked down the street of busy people, the upcoming winter affecting the air and making it colder, it had a stronger attack on him than the people travelling with places to be. Pretty soon it was getting dark and Danny hadn't yet found a resting place, he had to soon. It wasn't safe to be on the streets at night, he had to find a place slightly out of the way of anyone. But every possible place Danny found was taken up by another person, he just had to keep walking around until he found somewhere... 

Then finally, after a few more hours of walking, Danny felt lucky as he found a doorstep in a quiet alley. He wasn't sure if it was okay to be there as he walked in slowly, looking around carefully before he tried to get as comfortable as possible on the concrete steps. His eyes were closed when he heard voices at the entrance of the alley and his heart rate picked up in anxiety as he internally begged for the owners of the voices to leave, to avoid approaching him. He had no such luck as the voices got louder, indicating that they were getting closer... 

"Hey!" Danny cowered slightly as a small tear pushed through his closed eyes out of fear, that word had let him know that he had caught the attention of whoever was there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The same voice snapped again. Danny kept his eyes tightly shut as he tried to pretend to be asleep. That was a mistake, they knew he was up, he realised as he was lifted up by two strong arms, which had his shirt in their fists. Danny's eyes flickered open in fear as he felt himself get moved from his space. The first thing Danny noticed after his sight came to him was the sharp, fierce chocolate brown eyes of his attacker.

"Please!" Danny whimpered out, closing his eyes again. "I'm sorry!" He apologised. He didn't know what he was apologising for, but he felt as if he had to if he wanted to get himself out of this situation.

"Saying sorry won't save you, bitch." The man snarled.

"Please let me go..." Danny begged. "Please, I had nowhere else to go and this was the only place I could find!"

"What about your house?" The second voice asked. "Y'know, where it's safe?"

"I don't have a home..." Danny admitted as he cried. He begged and prayed that these men would show him sympathy and leave him alone.

"Homeless, eh?" The man holding Danny grinned as lust filled his dark eyes.

"That's even better." The second person also grinned.

"No one cares what happens to a homeless person, do they Dylan?" The man holding Danny asked with an amused tone.

"No, Jorel." The person responded. "They don't." He laughed.

"We can do whatever the fuck we want." Jorel smiled at the sight of Danny trying to shrink away from him. His entertainment only grew at Danny's sobs became louder as he grabbed at the homeless man's belt.

"No, please..." Danny begged out as he felt his belt unfasten against his will. "I don't want this! "

"No one gives a fuck about what you want." Jorel snarled. Danny felt cool air attack his legs even more easily as everything protecting the lower part of his body was ripped away from him and thrown away somewhere.

"Please..." Danny quietly whimpered again, even if it was useless to beg for an escape. He quickly moved his hands to cover himself as a last desperate attempt to keep his privacy. He cried out in fear as he was roughly flipped around and shoved harshly against the cold brick wall, anxiety coursed through his veins as he heard both mens' humoured laughs.

"Don't worry." Jorel hissed. "We don't want your dick." Danny weeped as he heard an unzipping sound. Why was this happening to him? What did he do wrong?

"Shut the fuck up, you little slut." Jorel snarled, grabbing onto Danny's rear and making sure he dug his nails into the soft skin to cause Danny even more pain, but it would be nothing compared to what was about to happen to him. "You know my name, I better fucking hear you say it." He warned, making Danny scream out again as his attacker forced himself roughly into Danny's small opening. Fitting his dick in wasn't easy, due to the lack of preparation and help, but, to Jorel, it was worth it to here the weaker male scream out in agony and more arousal pulsed through him at the sound.

The loud, sharp sound of a slap echoed as Jorel aimed to cause as much pain as possible to the homeless male, pulling him back further onto his dick as he started harshly thrusting into Danny's ass. He let out small groans and grunts in pleasure, but after a while anger crept up as something he wanted from the male below him was missing.

"Say my name." Jorel growled out, pumping into Danny faster as the man continued to sob and cry out. He felt as though he was being ripped apart by the foreign organ that was forced into him, the sharp agony was enough to convince him that his skin was literally tearing. He couldn't say what this man wanted, he didn't have enough strength. It hurt too much...

"Say it!" Jorel snarled. Another hard slap hit Danny's ass as Jorel started to thrust himself even harder and faster, losing his self control completely as he grunted rhythmically with his actions.

"Jorel!" Danny screamed out in clear pain. He hadn't once stopped crying as he felt as though he was bleeding where the source of his pain was. If anything his tears got heavier as he felt his abuser drag his nails deeply across his hips. Loud moans escaped Jorel's mouth along with curses as he felt himself reach his climax.

"Ah, shit!" The man muttered as he erratically pushed in and pulled out repeatedly, trying to reach as deep as he could inside his toy as he released himself inside Danny. "Oh, fuck!" He yelled out as he felt relief wash over him as Danny sobbed with wide eyes, empty with the trauma of what had just happened to him. He let out a scared, agonised yelp as he felt the organ that intruded and violated him get roughly and swiftly pulled completely out as he hit the cold concrete ground. He instinctively curled up and started shaking as the soreness in his ass dulled and ached, but didn't leave. He watched, but his mind didn't register anything as a third person had appeared. He was taller and more muscular than Jorel and Dylan, and after a few minutes he had the two criminals leaving. 

"You'll pay for this, Johnny!" Jorel angrily shouted, running off with Dylan, away from their crime. The man glared at where the two men just were with cold, icy blue eyes that flickered over to the injured male that was curled up and shaking. His lower half exposed to the night air as he whined and whimpered, enough evidence for Johnny to know what happened, if he didn't already know when he walked into the alley just a few minutes before. 

"Hey..." Johnny gently placed a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. Danny screamed out once again and struggled frantically in fear. "Hey, it's okay..." Johnny tried to soothe the frightened person, but he struggled as the man's scared brown eyes locked onto his own worried ones. "You’re safe with me." Johnny couldn't think of anything else to say.

Danny didn't respond, instead he looked over to his clothes. He weakly crawled over to his trousers and underwear. Ripped and unwearable as they were torn to shreds. His belt was the only thing to survive. What would he do now? He couldn't walk around with nothing covering him, but he could barely walk now either. He cried more as he jumped away in fear of the bag that was dropped next to him.

"Clothes are in there, take what you need." Johnny spoke, wandering back over to the doorstep that Danny had tried to sleep at. It was dangerous to stay there after what had just occurred. Johnny glanced back to the man he had saved, who was having a hard time trying to put on Johnny's clothes due to the pain he was in. The blue eyed man frowned, the smaller male needed the night to heal and was in no condition to be walking anywhere right now. It would have to do. Johnny would stay up.

He let out a sigh as he sat on the step, his bag held out to him by the smaller male. The clothes Johnny wore were oversized on the person he rescued, he tried to hold back the smile as he found it adorable. 

"I'll go... Thank you..." Danny would have rathered staying, he would have felt safer. But he owed it to this stranger.

"You can stay. I'll look out for you while you sleep." Johnny explained. Danny nodded slowly as he tried to ignore his pain and comfortably lay down. Why was he so weak? Why didn't he fight for himself more? "What's your name?" Danny's saviour asked.

"Danny." He whispered out.

"Well, Danny. I'm George." Danny's rescuer introduced himself.

"But those... Men, called you Johnny?" Danny couldn't stop his curiosity.

"They don't bother to learn names. Usually no one lives after they two are through with them." Johnny explained, leaving Danny to think. "Get some sleep, you need it."

\---~~~---

Danny sat on the floor and looked around at all the busy people walking by with a bored look on his face. He had made next to nothing in money. He wondered how Johnny was doing, it had been a few weeks since what happened, Danny could still remember how much it hurt as if it was still happening. Johnny was probably doing better than him. Maybe he should try what his friend suggested. Singing. But what could he sing? The first thing that came to mind?

"Sing, sing like there's nobody watching." Danny sang out quietly. He got a glance from a passer-by. He had to do a lot more than that. 

"Sing, sing like there's nobody watching." He sang out the line a little louder. "Sing, sing like there's nobody listening." The more he used his voice, the more attention he got from people around him.

"It's times like this I feel I'm on the pavement, it's like my hearts so numb." And people started giving him money the more he kept going.

"Then I grab that book and turn the pages, and see how far I've come." Danny's eyes widened when a twenty dollar bill was held out to him. He stared at the person it belonged to with wide eyes. Their identity was hidden. It was hidden behind sunglasses and a bandanna over his face that read:" Charlie Scene."

"Thank you, sir." Danny gratefully took the money. The man nodded at Danny and carried on his way. Danny kept singing.

\---~~~---

"How much money did you make today?" Johnny asked, a wide smile covering his face.

"Thirty-four dollars just about." Danny grinned, proud of himself for earning so much money.

"That's because you're so irresistibly handsome that people can't help but give you their money." Johnny joked. "It's amazing someone hasn't taken you away into a beautiful life of fame."

"They could have, but I only have eyes for you." Danny winked at Johnny as he walked past. "Lunch on me?"

"It would have to be. I only made three dollars." Johnny said with a goofy grin, happy when he made Danny laugh.

"So what did you do to make thirty in one morning?" Johnny asked.

"I took your advice of singing." Danny shrugged, walking into a small, quiet café with Johnny following.

"I told you singing would work! " Johnny said.

"You should try rapping." Danny suggested.

"Sure." Johnny said with sarcasm lacing his voice. "Like that would work."

\---~~~---

Danny stared down at the grey pavement with sad, gloomy eyes. Johnny didn't appear at their regular meeting area last night. It was the first time he hadn't slept soundly in weeks, all because Johnny wasn't there. He wasn't where he usually was everyday, at their meeting place... He was completely gone. It was like he totally disappeared. Danny hoped nothing bad had happened to him...

But as more days went by Danny felt more and more despair and more tired as time went on. Johnny hadn't come back, he was missing as far as Danny knew. He dreaded to know what could have happened to Johnny and where his imagination took him wasn't too nice... He hadn't sang anything since Johnny had disappeared. Maybe he should try again, but he couldn't think of anything to sing that would be happy or in the festive spirit... 

"Someone left the door open." Danny started. His eyes were dull as he played with a loose thread of Johnny's oversized jeans. "Who left me outside." He didn't notice the money that was being given as his eyes watered. 

"I'm bent, I'm not broken." He didn't notice the familiar person standing a distance away from him. "Come live in my life..."

"All the words left unspoken, are the pages I write." He didn't notice the crowd who listened around him either. "On my knees and I'm hoping, that someone holds me tonight." Danny struggled. He couldn't sing. It hurt too much...

Then out of nowhere a fifty dollar was held out for him to take. Danny glanced up. It was the man with the bandanna again. He gave the hidden man a sad smile. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry my lyrics aren't really that happy..." Danny apologised.

"It's better than all that Christmas shit." Danny looked at the man with a small smirk of amusement. That was the first time Danny heard him speak. He was gone after Danny took the money. Danny sang the lyrics again, louder and more motivated.

"Don't you ever let me go." Danny sang, he could swear that he heads Johnny singing it back to him...

\---~~~---

Danny stared down at his feet with sad eyes, he missed Johnny more than he ever thought he would. He didn't feel as safe without the stronger male there... And he knew all the best places to rest that no one else would take... Too bad he didn't take the time to remember where they were when he could have. The phones Danny saw earlier today let him know it was Christmas day. Another Christmas he would spend alone, he wouldn't even find a place to stay this Christmas it seemed. 

Then Danny found a place he recognised, he shivered at the memory of what happened in that alleyway. He wasn't going in there again. He was about to keep walking when he heard a strange noise that caught his attention, coming from the alley. His eyes narrowed as he looked down the area, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a pale, limp hand on the ground. He walked towards it. His eyes widened as the person the hand belonged to was revealed. 

"George?" Danny's voice came out broken as he saw the man he cared so much about. The man had cuts and bruises all over his body, he was collapsed on the ground and it didn't look like he was breathing. Again, Danny started crying, like he never stopped, as he backed away from the body of his friend.

Then he froze in fear as he heard a voice he recognised, a voice he never ever wanted to hear again, but he could recognise the sound of Jorel's voice anywhere. His heart raced as he remained frozen in place like a deer caught in headlights.

 

"Merry Christmas, Danny."


End file.
